Raid
Raid is a Defuse map added in patch 0.9.10. The map is set in a brewery in Illinois, the implied story of the map is a terrorist raid on the brewery, and an armed response from the global counter-terrorist organization called the Critical Operations, or Critical Ops. Description This brewery appears to produce alcoholic beverages for a number of brands including Westcastle, St. Rosaria, and Lumberjack. There are crates, barrels and liquid tanks scattered around the map, but concentrated on B site and the two spawn zones. The map is much in favor for the Terrorists. Though the Counter-Terrorists have time to reach both sites before the terrorists, both are difficult to defend. There are two long paths to the bomb-sites, one for each. The long pathway going to B also diverts towards Counter-Terrorist spawn, while the long path going to A goes solely to A, which then leads to Counter-Terrorist spawn. There are three elevation levels to this map. A simple tunnel system below the middle of the map, and an elevated hallway that opens up in a drop down to B. Guide Terrorists Here is a guide for your two options as Terrorists: A Site is slightly easier to capture than B Site, and there are two ways for you to attack. The first is through A Long and the second is through Mid and into Tunnels. The latter is more dangerous than the former because the enemy team always reaches Mid at the same time as you, and the entrance to Tunnels is in the opposite end of Mid. However, attacking through Mid is very rewarding because it puts you behind the enemies defending A. Going through A Long is much easier, it is the fastest way to A Site. You come out of A Long opposite the bomb-zone and walk across the site, exposing yourself to CT (Counter-Terrorist) Spawn. B Site is harder to take, but is more popular because it is the easier and faster choice to make after spawning. There are two effective ways of attacking B Site: through B Long and through Heaven. Going Heaven is much more effective because it gives the attacking player a view of the site, and it is difficult for Counter Terrorists to notice you are attacking from there. Attacking from B Long is both more dangerous and harder, since it is the principle way that Counter Terrorists go into B. This route is quite rewarding however. The other usable attack route into B Site is going across Mid and into Tunnels, but this path is redundant since it is defended by default when a Counter-Terrorist is on-site, and the result is the same either way. Counter-Terrorists For Counter-Terrorists the map is harder to play. As a team your best option (as with many maps) is to spread out and cover as much as possible per player and to keep the Terrorists away from the site you are defending. Moving to the site that is being attacked if the one you are defending is not being attacked (rotating) if fairly easy on this site, since the T formation of the Tunnel system means there is a direct line from A Site to B Site that is initially controlled by the Counter-Terrorist team. Gallery References Category:Maps Category:Critical Ops Maps